I love you damn it!
by SonnyAngel
Summary: read the author's note.....this is a JoGeorge story. COMPLETE! Please read & review!
1. I love you, damn it!

Author's Note: This is a story about what I wanted to see on the show. I was fanatical about the show, never missed an episode. My favorite character was Jo; I identified with her the most. When George Clooney joined the cast, however, I was even more hooked. Oh, my gosh, I saw so much that could have happened between Jo and George but the writers never wrote the way I wanted. This story takes place the day after Episode #145- Ballroom Dance. To remind you of what happened, Jo took ballroom dance lessons where her partner was Chuck, a college student who was taking lessons as a surprise to his girlfriend. Right before the big recital, Chuck had to back out because his girlfriend found out that his partner was a pretty girl. But, Chuck showed up and he and Jo wowed the audience with their dance. Jo was dressed in Mrs. G's high school prom dress, prompting a smitten George to ask, "Mrs. G, you wore that to your high school prom?" It was always my opinion that there was something more between Jo and George, so this is chance to write something for them. It's Jo/George all the way. 

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Facts of Life, or to its' characters.

I Love You, Damn it!

Jo hummed softly to herself as she worked in the shop. She smiled as she remembered the night before when she and Chuck had shown off the weeks' worth of dance lessons they had taken. Mrs. Garrett and the girls, plus George, had treated her and Chuck to dinner afterward to celebrate. When they arrived home, Chuck called her and they had talked on the phone for almost two hours. It seemed that his girlfriend was not happy that he had gone against her wishes and had danced with Jo.

George approached the shop. Glancing in the window, he saw Jo working by herself. 'God, she's pretty,' he thought to himself. George had always had a little crush on her ever since they met, but he never said anything so as not to ruin their friendship. He didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to relationships.

Opening the door, the bell rang. Jo looked up. "Hi, George," she smiled, turning back to the receipts of the previous days' sales, "how's it going?"

"About the same," he replied and changed the subject, "you were really good last night, you know."

Jo turned around. "Thanks, George," she told him, "it means a lot to me."

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked, "More dance classes?"

Jo laughed. "No, that was it for me."

"What about Chuck? Are you going to see him again?" He didn't know why he was asking all these questions, but he had to know.

Jo was curious. "Why all the questions, George?"

George hesitated. "Because......because we're friends," he stammered, "friends look out for each other."

Jo wasn't satisfied with that answer but before she could ask him any further the bell above the door rang again. She looked over and saw Chuck walk in.

"Hi Jo," he said, nervously, "You busy?"

"Chuck, no, not really," she replied. "Did you need something?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you out," he told her, "I wanted to do it on the phone last night, but never got the courage."

Jo was stunned. She had no clue what to say. "Chuck, I don't know what to say."

"You can say 'yes'," Chuck smiled.

Jo returned his smile. She liked Chuck as a friend, but she hadn't thought of him as anything more. "Well, okay....."

"No, wait!"

Jo looked over at George. "What's wrong, George?" she asked.

"Jo, can I talk to you, please?" he asked, looking over at Chuck, "privately?"

Jo agreed and they walked through the shop into the living room of the house. "What is it, George? What's so important that you had to interrupt me and Chuck?" she asked when they walked into the living room.

"Well, I......" he began. Jo raised her eyebrows waiting for his answer. "I just don't think you should go out with this guy, that's all."

"What? What's it to you?" Jo asked. "Why do you care who I go out with?"

George paused. "Because......well, I.......I just don't think he's right for you." Jo was mad, he could see, so he tried another tack. "Listen to me, Jo," he began, "this guy just broke up with his girlfriend. You know what that means? He's on the rebound. You don't want to be a rebound girl, trust me."

Jo wasn't buying it. "First of all, you don't know what I want," she began, raising her voice, "secondly, again, what is it to you? Why do you care so much?"

"Because we're friends," George insisted, "I care about you."

"No, there's more to it than that," she replied, "you've never acted this way before whenever some guy asked me out. Why now?"

"Because I love you, damn it!!!"

Jo was stunned again. She had never been in this situation before with not one but two guys after her. This was more Blair's style. All of a sudden, Jo gained a new appreciation for Blair Warner. Blair would know what to say, Jo thought, so why can't I? She looked at George after his declaration. His head was down. All of a sudden she knew what to do. She had always felt something for George, something she couldn't put her finger on. She was content to call it friendship but now she knew the truth. If George could be courageous enough to lay his feelings for her on the line, then she could do the same. "George," she whispered.

He looked up and caught her gaze. He saw something in her eyes, something that he recognized from his own reflection. He saw love. He opened his arms and she rushed into them. The kiss they shared was deep as they put all of their long-buried feelings into it. When they broke apart finally, they were met with thunderous applause as Blair, Natalie, Tootie and even Mrs. Garrett watched from the top of the stairs.

"We have company," George whispered in Jo's ear.

"It's about time, you guys," Natalie said, enthusiastically, as she led the others down the stairs.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jo demanded. She wasn't really mad at her friends. In fact, she expected it from them. She knew they snooped because they cared.

"Well, we couldn't help but hear ya'll yelling," Blair said, in an overly dramatic Southern drawl. "So we came out to see what the fuss was all about and when we saw you, we didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, is that right, Blair?" Jo smirked. "What did you think you might be interrupting?"

"You two finally admitting your feelings for one another," she smirked back, "we knew it all along."

Before Jo could respond, Mrs. Garrett stepped in. "Now, girls, let's not fight. Let's give Jo and George some privacy." She smiled at them as she ushered the other three into the kitchen. She was just as thrilled as they were over Jo and George.

When they were finally alone again, Jo turned to George. "Sorry about that, they can be a bit nosy sometimes."

"It's okay," George told her, laughing, "I guess my feelings weren't quite as secret as I thought."

"Mine weren't either, I guess," she laughed with him. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Oh no! Chuck!" She had completely forgotten that Chuck was waiting for her back in the shop.

She turned and saw him standing in the doorway of the living room. He had seen and heard it all. He too had heard their raised voices and had gone to investigate. "Chuck, I'm so sorry," she began.

Chuck raised his hand. "No, don't apologize please. It's not like we were dating or anything. You can be with whomever you want." To George, he said, "I hope you know how lucky you are."

George wrapped his arms around Jo. "I do, thanks," he replied.

"Have a nice life," Chuck told them, "I had a great time last night. Thank you." Then he turned and left through the shop.

Jo turned to face George. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm pretty lucky myself," she told him.

George smiled down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hope you like it!! Please read & review!!


	2. Will you marry me?

Author's Note: This story was only going to be a one-shot deal but I never thought there were others who would like the idea of Jo/George as much as I do. Besides, I figured no one would buy it because we all know that George was only on the show for one year but then I realized 'hey, it's my story, I can do whatever I want. If I wanted Jo and George together, then damn it, I'm going to write it!' LOL. So without further ado, here's another chapter of I love you, damn it! 

Disclaimer: Okay, I know this goes without saying, but I guess it has to be said.I still don't own any of the rights to the Facts of Life or its' characters. I wish I did because through reruns and syndication deals, I'd be a rich woman, then I wouldn't have to work and I could devote all my energies to writing.

Setting: May 1987........a year and a half from where we left Jo and George. Jo and Blair have just graduated from Langley College. George is the owner of his own construction company. Natalie and Tootie have finished their first year at Langley College. Mrs. Gaines (formerly Garrett) has returned from Africa after her husband suffered a heart attack. Beverly Ann and Andy have moved into a house of their own.......right next door.

Chapter Two: Will you marry me?

"What a day!" Blair exclaimed, as she delicately plopped onto the couch. She was still wearing her graduation cap over her perfectly coiffed hair. "I can't believe we've finally graduated college!"

"Don't forget you still have two years of law school to get through," Jo teased, as she joined Blair on the couch.

Blair made a face. "Way to burst my bubble, Jo," she scoffed, "I was trying to enjoy this moment."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Jo grinned.

Mrs. Garrett/Gaines walked in from the kitchen. She carried a tray of hors d'oerves. "Hi girls," she greeted, "have a cheese puff."

Jo took one and bit into it. "Mmm, this is good, Mrs. G," she enthused.

"Hey, you ready to go, babe?" George asked, as he came into the living room from the shop. He was dressed in a dark blue suit.

Jo smiled up at him. "Ooooooh, you look nice. Where are we going?"

"Some place special."

"I'm too comfortable here. Let's stay in tonight."

"No, come on," George insisted, "I want to treat you to a dinner at the fanciest place in town.....'Le Petit Appetit'."

Blair's eyes widened. "You got reservations there?" she asked, "they never have openings."

"I know," George told her, "I had to make reservations six months ago."

"Jo, you have to go," Blair insisted, "reservations at that place are almost impossible to get."

"I don't need Le Petit whatever it's called," Jo scoffed, "I'm perfectly happy here at home with Mrs. G's cooking."

"I know, baby," George told her, sinking into the couch next to her, "but this is a special occasion. I want to show off my little valedictorian."

Jo nuzzled his neck. "We can't do this at some hoity-toity fancy restaurant," she whispered, trying to change his mind.

George pulled her closer. He kissed her firmly, pulling her to her feet at the same time. When she was standing, he pulled away laughing, "okay, let's go."

Jo sighed. "Alright, I'm going." She turned to Blair, "can I borrow one of your dresses?"

Blair smiled. "Yes! I know just the one that's perfect for 'Le Petit Appetit'."

As they headed upstairs, George sat down, careful not to wrinkle his suit. The door opened and Andy came in. Seeing George out of his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, he whistled. "Whoa! Who died?"

"Haha, very funny," George jeered, "where's _your_ girlfriend?"

Andy held his heart in mock pain. "Ooooh, ouch," he laughed. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a deck of cards. "You game?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, but no money," George warned, "I have to pay for dinner tonight."

Thirty minutes later.

"Read 'em and weep," Andy snickered, as he laid his cards on the table. "Full house."

George grimaced. "You know what? I'm not playing with you anymore," he told Andy, "you're a card shark."

Andy laughed.

"I hope you didn't take all of his money, Andy," Jo warned, as she walked down the stairs.

George stood up. "You look amazing," he said, appreciatively.

"You like?" Jo teased, as she stepped closer to him.

"Oh, yeah," George grinned, pulling her close and kissing her.

George pulled up to the curb of 'Le Petit Appetit'. The valet opened the car door. "I'll take it from here, dude."

George handed over the keys as he stepped out. He rounded the car and took Jo's hand. "Some place, huh?" he said, as he took Jo's hand.

"Welcome to 'Le Petit Appetit', can I get your name, please?" The hostess smiled at them as they walked in.

"George Burnett, table for two," George informed her.

She looked down at her reservation book and found his name. "Yes, sir, your table is being prepared right now. If you want to step to the bar, we'll escort you to your table shortly."

They walked over to the bar where Jo perched herself on a stool. "Can I get you guys something?" the bartender asked.

They ordered two beers and looked around the restaurant while they waited for their table. The more they waited, the more nervous George got. He had never been in a place as fancy as this.

Jo sensed George's discomfort. Placing her hand on his arm, she told him, "this isn't really my scene."

George looked down at her. He so wanted to give her a special night, but this place was way beyond anything he was used to. But looking into her eyes, he decided that they didn't need this place to have a special night. "Let's get out of here," he said, taking her hand. He tossed a few dollars on the bar and they left the restaurant.

"So where to now?" Jo asked, once they were in the car.

"I know the perfect place," George told her, with a smile.

He drove back to the house and parked in the driveway. Jo was surprised. "Why did we come back here?" she asked.

"You'll see," George winked at her before he got out of the car. He walked around the car and opened the door for her. He asked for her keys and led her to the store side of the building.

"George, what's going on?" Jo asked once they were inside.

George took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I thought this was the perfect place to be.it's the place we met." He looked around, "it was right here when I first laid eyes on you," he reminded her.

_Flashback, September 1985_

_"You know you have a huge hole in your wall?" George Burnett asked, as he poked his head in the huge gaping hole in the side of the building that was 'Edna's Edibles'._

Jo laughed at the memory. "You were such a flake," she told him, adding, "but a cute one."

George grinned. "I was nuts about you from the beginning," he admitted, "I knew that you were special. That you were the girl for me." He paused and reached into his pocket. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and opened the ring box. "I love you, Jo. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me?"

Jo smiled down at him. "George," she whispered, her heart bursting with happiness. She reached out and cupped his face with both her hands. Bringing him back to stand in front of her, she kissed him. She pulled back slightly and whispered, "in case you can't tell, my answer is 'yes'."

George beamed. He pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around, whooping for joy. "This is so great, baby," he told her, when he placed back on the ground. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "Perfect," he said, as he kissed her again.

Just then, Tootie and Natalie came bursting into the room. "Who's out here?" Nat demanded to the dark room. She was carrying a baseball bat for protection. Jo and George squinted as Tootie turned on the light. "What are you guys doing here in the dark?" she asked.

Natalie placed her bat on the counter. "I know what they were doing," she smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Natalie," Jo warned. "It's not what you think."

She walked toward them and extended her hand. "George just proposed."

Their eyes got as big as saucers. "Oh my god!" they both exclaimed, as they both rushed to hug Jo. At that moment, Blair and Mrs. Garrett/Gaines walked in. The girls filled them in on Jo and George's engagement and they joined in the celebration.

They moved the celebration to the living room where they sat around and started talking about the upcoming wedding. Mrs. G. called Beverly Ann and Andy and told them the news. They came over right away to offer their congratulations. Throughout it all, Jo and George happily sat in each other's arms as their friends shared in their joy and began making plans.

Hope you like it! Please review..I love feedback!


	3. I do, part one

Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive reviews. I'm psyched that people like this idea of Jo/George. For the record, I did like Rick (Scott Bryce was so cute!) on the show and I accepted their marriage, but I always wanted to see Jo and George get together, so this was my chance to write it. Anyway, here's the next chapter of I love you damn it---enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, I still don't own any rights to The Facts of Life or its' characters.  
  
Chapter Three: I do, part one  
  
Setting: December 20, 1987---seven months after the proposal. It's the morning of the big wedding.  
  
Jo awoke with a smile on her face. Her dreams had been very good. Stretching luxuriously in bed, she whipped the covers away from her and alighted from the bed. She wrapped herself in her robe and headed downstairs.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear the girls chatting in the living room. Tootie was the first to notice her. "The bride's finally awake," she announced, excitedly.  
  
Blair frowned when she saw Jo. "You didn't wear the sleep mask, did you?" she accused. "I knew you wouldn't and now you have bags under your eyes."  
  
Jo rolled her eyes. "Let me get some breakfast first, Blair, then you can worry about the bags under my eyes."  
  
Jo led the girls into the kitchen where Mrs. G. was making a full breakfast with eggs, bacon and pancakes. "In honor of Jo's last day as a single woman," she said.  
  
After breakfast, Jo allowed Blair to drag her upstairs so she could fuss over her hair and makeup. Natalie and Tootie trailed behind, not only to help, but also to witness the inevitable fight that would erupt between the two older girls, because as much as Jo and Blair were friends, they still got on each other's nerves.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, George stood in his small kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. 'I'm going to have to find a decent place to live for me and Jo,' he thought to himself. The upstairs apartment over his dad's hardware store was okay for a bachelor but it was a bit cramped for two people.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. He picked it up on the second ring. "Hello."  
  
"Are you ready for today?" Jo asked, with a smile.  
  
George's face lit up when he heard Jo's voice. "Hey you," he greeted, "of course I'm ready. I've been waiting for this day for two years now."  
  
Jo smiled. "Me too," she said, "I just wanted to hear you say that. Blair is driving me crazy right now. I needed to hear a sane voice."  
  
"That's me, your port in a storm," George joked.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before George heard Blair order Jo off the phone. She had to work on the tangled mess she called hair. "Tell Blair not to go overboard. I love you the way you are," George insisted, before he hung up.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah, George won't know what hit him," Andy chuckled. He, Jeff (Tootie's boyfriend), Snake (Nat's boyfriend) and Chip (Blair's boyfriend) were stationed outside George's apartment ready to burst in.  
  
"Okay, on three---one, two, three!" The door burst open and all four men spilled in the front room. George came out of his bedroom, wrapped in a towel, to investigate the noise.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked, surprised to see the guys.  
  
"We're kidnapping you," Andy announced.  
  
"What?" George demanded, "Do you know what day this is?"  
  
"Don't worry," Snake assured him, "we'll have you back in time for the ceremony. I think." George raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding. It's just for breakfast, I promise."  
  
"Yeah, we know what would happen if we didn't get you back," Jeff concurred, "our girlfriends would kill us---that is, if Jo didn't kill us first."  
  
George agreed to go to breakfast with the guys and went into his bedroom to get dressed. "Bring your tux," Chip told him, "we can go straight to the church from.."  
  
Jeff poked him in the rib before he could say anymore. "Ow!" Chip complained, "I'm sorry, it was a slip."  
  
"Straight to the church from where?" George wondered, walking out of his bedroom with his tux over his shoulder.  
  
Snake jumped in. "He just meant that you can get ready at the church instead of here, man. No big deal."  
  
George was skeptical. He knew the guys were up to something, but he decided to go along with them. He knew they didn't want him to miss his own wedding.  
  
They piled into Chip's classic GTO. The radio was blaring as Chip drove onto the freeway. "Where are we going for breakfast, guys? Canada?" George asked, as Chip merged with the traffic.  
  
The guys laughed. "Not that far, George," Chip assured him, "we're going to Manhattan."  
  
*****  
  
Mrs. G. walked into the bedroom to find Jo sitting at her desk writing. "What are you working on there, Jo?" she asked.  
  
Jo looked up. "It's a letter to George. I don't know when I'm going to give it to him---or even if I give to him, but I just felt like I needed to write down everything that I'm feeling, you know?"  
  
Mrs. G. smiled and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, sweetheart."  
  
"You know, Mrs. G., I never thought I'd be the "marrying" type. I never dreamed of my wedding when I was little. I was too busy playing ball outside, but," she paused, her face glowing, "when George and I started seeing each other, that all changed. I started dreaming about marrying him and spending the rest of my life as Mrs. George Burnett."  
  
*****  
  
It was 9:00 am when Chip arrived in Manhattan. "I know this great café that serves the best breakfasts in New York State," he enthused.  
  
"I can't believe you brought me to New York City on my wedding day," George said, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't worry, George, its only 9:00," Jeff reminded him, "the wedding doesn't start until 2. We have plenty of time."  
  
"Famous last words," George muttered, as the guys laughed at his discomfort.  
  
With George's tuxedo safely stashed in the trunk of the car, the foursome went inside the funky café and ordered breakfast.  
  
***** (To be continued---will George make it in time for his wedding? Find out in the next installment of "I love you damn it!") 


	4. I do, part two

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, but I've had so many stories in my head, I got them all mixed up and it took awhile to untangle. LOL. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. And now here's the second half of the "big" wedding. Chapter Four: I do, part two 

**George and the guys walked out of the café an hour later, laughing and joking. They weren't paying attention as they strode to the car. Andy was the first to notice that something was not right. **

**"Uh, guys?" he said, hesitantly, "We've got a problem."**

**They all looked over at him. "What is it?" Jeff asked. "What's wrong?"**

**Andy pointed to where Chip had parked the car. The spot was occupied by another car and Chip's GTO was nowhere in sight.**

**Chip's eyes widened. "My car!" he exclaimed. "It's been stolen!"**

**"My tux!" George added.**

**Chip frantically tried to locate a policeman while Jeff pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Tootie's cell, he paced as it rang. "Hello, Tootie?" he asked, when she picked up.**

**"Hi Jeff, what's up?" she smiled when she recognized her the voice of her fiancé.**

**Jeff quickly explained their situation and asked her to stall the wedding in case George was late. Before hanging up, he warned her, "don't tell Jo, please."**

**Tootie set down the phone and motioned for Natalie's attention. "We got trouble!" she warned.**

**"What's happening?" Natalie asked.**

**Tootie quickly relayed the guys' predicament in NYC. Natalie agreed that it was best not to tell Jo right now. **

**It was 10:30 am when George and the guys walked into the police precinct. George paced as Chip filled out endless reports about his car. Not only did he have to figure out a way to get back to Peekskill in time for the ceremony but also he had to find another tuxedo to wear. **

**"Hey, George," Snake tried to assure him, "don't worry, you'll make it to your wedding. I mean, come on, they can't start the ceremony without you, can they?"**

**George looked at him. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into coming to New York City on the morning of my wedding," he told him, "what was I thinking?"**

**Andy patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, George," he apologized, "this was my idea. I told the guys we should take you to breakfast. If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened."**

**"No, Andy, if it's anybody's fault," Chip began, turning from the desk, "it's mine. I was the one who suggested coming to New York. But," he added, "I promise you, George, I will get you back to Peekskill in time for the wedding."**

**George looked at his friends. He knew they meant well. He couldn't really blame them for something they had no control over. How were they to know the car would be stolen? He grinned at them. Shaking his head, he said, "It's okay, guys, I don't blame you. But," he sighed, "What are we going to do now?"**

**Chip grinned. "I have an idea."**

**George groaned. "Oh, no, no wonder you and Blair get along so well," he laughed, "I don't think I can handle another of your ideas."**

**Chip assured him this idea would work. He had a friend who flew helicopter tours in the city. He thought that maybe if he could get in touch with him, they would have their ride back to Peekskill.**

**That only left the matter of the missing tuxedo. They headed to Barney's in search of another one. Despite George's protests, Chip insisted on paying for the replacement since he still felt responsible for the loss of George's tux.**

**While George was trying on tuxedoes, Chip tried to track down his friend. The clock was ticking but finally, a little after noon, Chip got his friend on the phone and made arrangements for them to be flown home.**

**Meanwhile, at 12:30 pm, Blair, Natalie and Tootie ushered Jo out of the house. Mrs. G and Beverly Ann were already at the church getting the last minute details ironed out. Natalie and Tootie had already informed everyone but Jo about George's possible late arrival and they were anxiously awaiting a phone call alerting them that the guys were on their way.**

**When they arrived in the bridal room, Jo smiled when she saw her parents waiting for her. "Mom, Dad, I thought you were going to meet me at the house," she said, as she hugged them both.**

**"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Rose apologized, "your father and I thought it might be less stressful to meet here."**

**"Oh, Jo, sweetheart," Charlie gushed, tearfully, "you look so beautiful."**

**"Dad, don't make me cry," Jo warned him, "Blair will kill me if I mess up my makeup."**

**Mrs. G came in the room at that moment. "Jo, this came for you," she said, handing Jo an envelope.**

**Jo opened it and smiled as she read the contents of a letter. "It's from Eddie," she told them. "He wishes me well on my wedding day." Eddie Brennan had been Jo's first serious boyfriend and even her first fiancé. After they had broken up, Jo and Eddie had remained friends and kept in touch. He was now married with children and living in Brooklyn.**

**Jo folded the letter and gave it to her mother. "Keep this safe for me," she told her, "I'll write him back later. But now, it's time to get ready for my wedding."**

**Natalie and Tootie stepped outside the bride's vestibule to talk privately. "Have you heard from Jeff?" Natalie asked her friend.**

**Tootie shook her head. "Not since the first time," she replied. She looked at her watch. "The wedding's about to start. Do you think we should tell Jo the truth?"**

**"Tell Jo the truth about what?" Blair asked, as she walked up, carrying Jo's wedding bouquet. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed the look Natalie shot Tootie. "What's going on, you guys?"**

**Tootie took a deep breath before beginning. "Jeff called me this morning," she told Blair. "He and the guys took George out for breakfast," she paused before adding, "in New York. When they came out of the restaurant, Chip's car was gone; stolen."**

**Blair's eyes widened. "You mean, they're stranded in New York City?" she shrieked.**

**"Blair, keep it down," Natalie warned, "Nobody knows, especially not Jo."**

**"We have to tell Jo now," Blair insisted, "she will kill us if she finds out on her own."**

**"I know we have to tell her," Tootie admitted, "we were just hoping that the guys would get back on time so we wouldn't have to."**

**Blair steered them into the room. "What's going on?" Jo asked when she saw their faces.**

**Before they could begin their story, they heard a noise from outside. They headed to the window and were surprised by what they saw. A helicopter was touching down in the lawn and they saw George, Jeff, Chip, Snake and Andy get off one by one. Then, as quickly as it landed, the helicopter took off again.**

**Jo turned from the window. "What were they doing in a helicopter?" she asked, looking at Natalie and Tootie. She knew something was up and her instincts were telling her that Natalie and Tootie knew what it was.**

**Natalie grinned. She was thrilled that everything worked out. "Who cares?" she exclaimed, "they're back!"**

**"'They're back'?" Jo repeated, noting her choice of words.**

**"I mean, 'they're here'," Natalie jumped to correct herself. She picked up the pink rose that she would carry down the aisle and hurried out of the room with Tootie close behind.**

**Jo started to follow them but changed her mind when her father arrived. "You ready to start, sweetheart?" Charlie asked, extending his arm.**

**"You bet," she told him, as they walked out of the room.**

**George nervously waited at the altar with the minister as he watched Tootie walk down the aisle, followed by Natalie, who was followed by maid-of-honor Blair. The lilting music was transformed into the wedding march, as Jo started down the aisle on her father's arm. All of his nerves quickly dissipated when George spotted her. As she approached, George stepped forward to take her hand. Charlie kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you sweetheart," before he joined Rose in the front pew.**

**The minister spoke up. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness George and Jo as they pledge themselves to each other."**

**The wedding party led the way out of the church. Tears and laughter followed George and Jo as they hugged their friends and family. Finally, George led Jo to the limo that would take them to the reception. Once they were seated inside, Jo turned to George, "hello, husband."**

**"Hello wife," George reciprocated, as he kissed her. When she pulled away, Jo looked up at him. "So, when are you going to tell me why you came to our wedding in a helicopter?"**

**George laughed. "Oh, it's a long story," he began, as he wrapped his arms around her and began to tell her all about his day.**

**The end. (For now)**

**(Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review! I look forward to reading your comments!)**


End file.
